fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Belaide
Summary Belaide was living an ordinary life, until one day a he noticed a group of shady people were abducting someone and he stepped in, unable to beat them, they knocked Belaide out and decided to take him too, he woke up as a syringe was being stuck into multiple parts of his body....He then blacked out and woke up with a sword at his side.... "Come on....Let's just go already.....You're being followed...." the sword told him and Belaide left to escape being pursued...."what happened?" "Why am I being chased?" "who is chasing me?" these questions motivated Belaide as he began his adventure... Personality and Appearance Belaide is usually calm, only wanting to fight when someone needs someone to fight for them or when attacked first, he tries to fight only to disarm against weaker opponents, but his rage can take over and he would start fighting much more aggressively. If his rage takes over too much, a red aura envelope him and he loses all reason and fights with only an intent to kill. Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]' - 7-A | at least High 7-A, possibly higher| 7-A' Name: 'Belaide '''Origin: '''WIPversename '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Should be around the same age as [[Gaun|'Gaun]] Classification: 'Human '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Selective Intangibility | All abilities from the previous key but enhanced, Rage Power, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Duplication| All of the abilities from the previous keys [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Mountain level '(Scaled from Gaun) '| at least Small Island level (Destroyed most of the Island he and Gaun were fighting on) | Mountain level '(can fight on par with Gaun) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Subsonic '(Scaled from Gaun) '| At least Subsonic+ (casually blitzed Gaun) | Subsonic (on par with Gaun) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: Unknown, most likely Class PJ | Most likely Class EJ| Most likely Class PJ [[Durability|'''Durability]]: '''Mountain level | Small Island level| Mountain level [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Average | Mindless | Average [[Range|'''Range]]: Extended melee range, at least planetary with Eternal Slash '''Standard Equipment: His sword/Demonic companion, Sawd | None notable | Sawd Weaknesses: Needs Sawd to use Eternal Slash | None notable | None notable Keys: Base | Rage Form | Post Gaun vs Belaide Notable Attacks: Eternal Slash - Belaide swings Sawd as Sawd combines the attack with his demonic energy creating an energy projectile that is intangible until it meets life, life energy, or any energy that is comparable to itself Murderous Slash - Second key only, Belaide uses his arm and his own rage to create an Eternal slash True Eternal Slash - Third Key only, a pure version of the eternal slash using his own energy, Belaide is able to create an Eternal Slash with either Sawd, his arm, or anything he could swing like a sword, although it is weaker without Sawd Gallery Other Notable Victories - Notable Losses - Inconclusive - Trivia Belaide and Sawd's names are puns on "Blade" and "Sword" Category:Tier 7 Category:JustSomeWeirdo's Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters